Remnants of Revenants
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: With the fall of the empire, many imperial factions rise from the ashes. This is the rise of one such remnant and their rise to power. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Set 2 months after ROTJ.
1. Moff

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

The battle of Endor had shattered the Empire, it was Sidious's final siege on the galaxy and it had failed.

Admiral Piett, Moff Jerjerrod… Both had been slain and the_ Executor_, the heart of the Imperial Navy had been destroyed in the battle.

That left the imperials to split into factions and take their loyal troops and run.

One of these factions was led by Grand Moff Vauleo Haldur, the idiot had run their fleet into the ground.

The _Destructor_, the Assertor class-star dreadnought that had been the flagship of the fleet along with 90% of the fleet, had been destroyed by the New Republic.

"Damn you Vauleo." A figure said from aboard the _Oblivion _muttered.

This was Moff Brenton Aouli, the commander of the _Titan_-Class Battlecruiser known as the _Oblivion_. It had barely limped out of the battle of Fondor.

It had set a course for a system which wasn't used for years: The Ringo Vinda system.

The 5,700-meter warship dropped out of hyperspace and headed for the nearest planet for repairs.

"I need a damage report now!" Brenton ordered while the ship sparked, the remaining staff all over the ship jumped to action.

The 12000 Stormtroopers and 1980 pilots of the ship were reduced to a few hundred and a dozen or so shuttles.

"We're running on fumes, put the ship down on the nearest planet. We need to lick our wounds and take stock of what we have left." Brenton stated, the rest of the bridge staff looked at him.

"Sir, this ship is going to be lucky to set down… We need fuel, a fresh crew… We have nothing left." A single tech stated, Brenton said nothing and turned to the rest of the bridge staff.

"Dock the ship and prepare ground troops, we are docking with the Golan, fixing up the ship and then jumping. We are nearly out of fuel, we have almost no forces left… We are hiding out till we can gather more troops, we have no power to fight the rest of the empire for the throne… Ringo Vinda has no real settlements since the empire arrived, dock with the space station and get the ship fixed." He ordered; the _Oblivion_ moved towards the station.

A tech walked up to the Moff who turned to face the man as he gave his report.

"Our hanger was damaged by a strafing run; we have a single squadron operational and we have no estimate when they can be fixed or not. We have enough fuel for 1 jump and about 2 hours of sublight travel. We have half weapons down with some nearly entirely charred. We have 100, maybe 200 Stormtroopers ready for combat, we don't know how many are still recovering. We also have 4 walkers left, we need to lay low and regroup with the _Oppressor _and _Scythe_, sir." He stated Brenton hummed.

"We are a remnant of what we had. I want Stormtroopers to secure the docks of the station and look for supplies and such, I will give us 48 hours to find supplies and fix the ship. I will then make a decision if we are to remain here or leave. We don't have the strength to do more than kill a few pirates or take over a small settlement." He stated, the _Oblivion_ slowly docked with the space station as the clamps were secured.

A docking tube was extended to the battlecruiser. Brenton then turned to the rest of his staff.

"I will be in the bridge of the station; you are to secure all supplies and begin repairs. You are allowed to take shifts, so long as your duties are carried out. I want all available Stormtroopers to secure the station." Brenton ordered; his staff nodded while he walked to the turbolift.

He tapped the button to take him to the docking deck. He knew there was something within the station, there was no traffic within the system. He had read reports of the planet before.

He walked towards the hatch patting the hatch where his RK-3 blaster pistol was.

"Let us see if we can scrape together a remnant from this." Brenton muttered before he watched a squad of Stormtroopers march into the station.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I got the idea for this story after seeing the Mandalorian. I'm going to point out this story is open to ideas and such and Brenton's remnant of the empire is going to grow slowly. Next chapter will be next week or so on Thursday maybe and show Brenton's men checking out the station and Brenton planning his next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Operation Cinder

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Remnants of Revenants . Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

The door was cut open and a dozen Stormtroopers swept in. They scanned the room with their rifles for any traps before Brenton and a technician walked into the command center.

"Sweep the other decks and take anything you can to the _Oblivion_, leave 5 troopers here as security." He ordered; a squad of Stormtroopers left the room.

He turned to the tech who started typing on the console, Brenton started pacing back and forth in the command center while he pondered the next move he and his men would take.

He thought of planets that would be a good base to regroup at. He had one battlecruiser, 2 possible Star Destroyers if their loyalty remained.

Anywhere in the Outer Rim outside of a few planets were not possible. He knew if they were to travel there, they would die and be slain by New Republic soldiers.

He would need to win a battle against the other imperials to gather more troops, and it needed to be a public defeat for the Imperials.

Palpatine had ruled through fear and destruction. He had seen the destruction of the Death Star, the carnage it wrought.

"He put all his faith into a super weapon… And it backfired… We were ruled by a tyrant pretending to be a leader. I will not be Sidious… The empire exists… It should have existed to protect the people and lead them, it's dead and it shall remain dead." He stated, the other imperial personal looked at him.

He'd be shot if Palpatine died, but he had not only chosen to retreat and cut his losses, recalling every soldier he could to the _Oblivion_. He didn't do it just to cut losses and regroup, more soldiers meant more lives saved.

"Sir, I just saw a file sent to the top imperial officers. I barely managed to catch it… And it's more encrypted then the Death Star files were." He heard from the technician before he crossed his arms.

"Send it to the ship, we are headed to Vardos… We can rally the citizens to our cause." He said, he knew the warship wouldn't be ready to go yet without many hours.

He didn't have all the time in the world, he didn't want to risk his flagship. He was also risking his powerbase, staging area.

He knew if he lost the _Oblivion_, he might as well die with the battlecruiser, his troops would have no power without the _Oblivion_.

"I've got a report saying that there's being a transfer of something at Fondor within 3 weeks." Brenton heard from his technician. He brushed off his uniform and hummed while he put his hands behind his back.

"Fondor? They are rallying at Fondor? We weren't hailed? I see they wish to let the garbage of the empire as they seem to think we are to die out horribly…" He said, his Stormtroopers said nothing before he walked to the window.

"Pull any files you have and report back to the ship. You are to get 12 hours rest and begin to work on decrypting the files. I won't have my staff work themselves to the bone for nothing." He ordered before he turned to the window.

"Lieutenant Harell?" He asked over his commlink, he turned to look at the table where a hologram of his Stormtroopers dragging fuel for TIEs towards the hanger.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, Brenton turned to the Stormtroopers.

"You are dismissed unless you wish to scavenge for resources or guard me." He ordered before he continued to speak.

"I am extending the repair and resupply statement to 1 week. We are staying here until we are ready to move out. I want you to contact the _Scythe_ and the _Oppressor_. We are going to head to Fondor at the end of those 168 hours." He stated, he cracked his knuckles with frustration.

"We have completed 20% of the repairs, our estimates are to be in done in 1 day." He heard from the Lieutenant.

"We will be preparing to head to Fondor soon. I will explain the plan when I am back aboard the ship, Lieutenant. I want you to oversee repairs personally." He stated.

They had much to do, and he planned for Fondor to be the start.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Brenton isn't going rebel; he is going to try to make a better empire but still an empire. I also want to point out that Thrawn and Pellaeon will be main military leaders and Brenton will work for Thrawn possibly. Next chapter will be next week on Saturday and will show Brenton planning the battle of Fondor during Operation Cinder: Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Battle Plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Remnants of Revenants. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

**(Titan Class Battlecruiser- **_**Oblivion**_**, 3 weeks from attack on Fondor)**

It took over a day to get the _Oblivion_ fixed and Brenton's Stormtroopers were still emptying out the base.

Brenton would have had the space station staffed to serve as a secondary base if he had the time or soldiers.

"I will now discuss Operation Spearpoint." He stated to a group of pilots who stood around the war table.

"We are still decrypting the files on this Operation Cinder. We do know part of the plan involves planet Fondor. I wish to capture one satellite to see how it works. You are to attack the _Dauntless_ and either destroy it or disable it, I prefer it to be destroyed, we will procure more down the road... I have reached out to an ally and heard from Umbara that an imperial commander is under siege by New Republic troops." He stated, Lieutenant Harell cleared his throat.

"We have reason to believe that in Fondor is the location of a TIE Defender facility. We are hoping to seize that soon. You are to destroy the _Dauntless_ and make sure that the shuttle carrying the satellites can be disabled." Harell said, Brenton nodded.

"We will be headed to Umbara after that to reinforce the garrison. We are making securing resources and manpower our first priority. I do not want you charging in with reckless abandon, we also do not have endless fuel and cannot fuel every single TIE Interceptor and TIE Bomber." He said before taking a breath and cleared his throat before continuing.

"We are sending the TIE fighters at the _Dauntless_, the TIE Bombers are engaging the enemy fighters. We have one TIE interdictor going after the shuttle carrying a satalite, you are to protect this TIE because the _Oblivion, Oppressor_ and _Scythe_ will be engaging the Imperial troops. I know you men and women consider these troops possibly comrades." He stated before Brenton spoke up.

"We serve the people of the empire, these men and woman are loyal to the emperor, the throne. They will throw your lives away as canon fodder, cattle to be slaughtered just like anything else in the empire. I do not, we will take whatever loyal soldiers we can muster and we will create the new order the emperor promised. We will create a place free of slavery, of slaughter, of prejudice. I will not lead you forever, but I do this to gather troops to our banner. I have sent several allies to find more resources." He stated, he turned to a pair of Stormtroopers.

"Get a platoon ready, I want the shipyards seized from any loyalist troops guarding it." He ordered, he marched to the window.

"Fondor will be the first battle in a very long war… I will be in my office if you need me." He stated before he walked past the pilots and into the turbolift.

He was fully aware that the battle for Fondor would be a very major battle, as would Umbara. He had dispatched one of the 5 Viper Probe droids they had to check on the reports.

He planned on rebuilding the imperials, the order, into something worth fighting for. They would have no slavery, no genocide, no power plays, no need to slaughter each other. He also would make sure no xenophobia, the belief that Humans were just superior to aliens by default. Thrawn had been the best officer ever produced by the empire and he was hated for not being a human.

Thrawn… Brenton heard that he was dead, he doubted it, the empire lied about everything that didn't sing it's praises.

He would brush away the driftwood of the Empire, he was a member of the former empire, he joined towards the end of the war. He cared for his men, promoting soldiers based on experience and cunning, not station and such things as nobility.

"We will take what is needed from the old order and destroy the rest, the empire failed because Palpatine thought himself a god and created a empire of bigotry, hate and greed. I only need a leader who can see us into the new age when this is done." Brenton said before the turbolift reached the floor of his office.

They would reach Fondor, seize the shipyards… Then he would make for Umbara. He needed soldiers to make sure the army he was building had soldiers. He would send 4 shuttles to secure the TIE Defender facuility, he heard it was abaonded with only pirates and a group of droids there.

He reached his office and walked inside. He had Death Troopers before, he would have more trained if the could. He decided after the Umbara campaign, they would head to Anaxes… He needed to gather any land he could find before they were ready.

But he would find Thrawn and Captain Pellaeon if he had to destroy the galaxy.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Thrawn and Pellaeon will be leading the new order when it is built. I also want to ask if you guys want to see Pellaeon class Star Destroyers in the story? Next chapter will show Brenton's forces attacking Fondor and the battle against the Imperial loyalists. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Battle of Fondor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Remnants of Revenants. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

**(Titan Class Battlecruiser- **_**Oblivion**_**, Fondor.)**

The _Oblivion_ emerged from hyperspace and started to glide towards the _Dauntless_. Brenton heard reports as his gunners started to prepare the turbolasers for action.

"Sir, we have radio chatter… Their asking for our designation and what we are doing here." He heard from one of his staff on the bridge.

"Jam their transmissions and launch assault craft. We end this right…" He started to say before another soldier on the bridge blinked and then started to study the readings.

"Sir, I'm reading over a dozen signatures emerging from hyperspace, all of them are heading…" The tech started to say. Brenton turned to the tech before the war table lit up.

The hologram of the station with the figure of _Dauntless_ and its defending TIE Fighters changed.

He walked to the holotable and looked at the figures, he paused for a second while he absorbed the information.

"A MC80 Cruiser along with 3 CR-90s and a fighter escort? I didn't expect the Alliance… launch the fighters, we play our cards right and they could destroy each other." Brenton stated, he turned to the rest of the bridge staff.

"I want the _Dauntless_ destroyed, we have reinforcements coming in soon and I'm not taking gambles." He said, he sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"We need to strike fast and hard, keep the Alliance off the shuttle," Brenton ordered. He sighed and then he marched towards the bridge before his TIEs flew off and into the battle.

Brenton knew that his TIE Interdictor was the only strike craft within the battle that could disable the shuttle. He stood along with 2 more officers.

"The Empire hasn't seemed to notice what has happened yet… I'm seeing… Ah, 2 TIEs are down." Harell stated, he watched a loyalist TIE fighter slam into the station while Brenton's TIE bombers had switched to setting up strafing runs.

"Sir, the Alliance fleet is targeting us, those corvettes are attacking us." He stated before the ship shook.

"Lieutenant? I want you to target them with turbolasers. We aren't retreating." He ordered while the battle raged outside.

He saw one of his TIE fighters get caught in a crossfire from an X-Wing, shredding a swing and causing it to smash into the station. He smiled as 2 more loyalist TIE fighters were knocked out of the fight by his.

His TIE bombers used the opportunity to line up a strafing run on the engines. They maneuvered through laser fire while prepping their proton torpedoes.

"Commander, proton torpedoes launched… I'm seeing moderate damage; the shields are negating some in the damage." Brenton heard from a TIE Bomber commander.

"You just focus on damaging the engines, commander, it will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the ship." Brenton ordered, the engine of a warship was fragile, disabling them would put more strain on the reactor.

Harell reported on the situation as it unfolded around them.

"The TIE Punisher pilot is angling in on the shuttle. We've got a few fighters breaking through. I also wish to point out that the _Dauntless_ is going to be coming online soon." He stated, Brenton turned to the lieutenant with annoyance.

"I am aware, Lieutenant. I want the corvettes destroyed… Where is the _Scythe_? We need to disable the _Dauntless_ before we turn back to the Alliance cruiser." He stated, the ship shook from the broadside the MC80 was unleashing upon the _Onslaught_.

The Titan class Battlecruiser was giving back though, the turbolasers on the port side blasted away at the ship.

"We lost 2 more TIEs…. Sir, hyperspace signature… It's the _Scythe_." Brenton heard before the Imperial-II Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace.

_Scythe_ opened fire with its forward guns. Brenton saw one of the CR-90s snap in half from the burst of fire. Brenton was rewarded by a new wave of TIE fighters while the destroyer coasted into the battle.

"Sir, one TIE bomber destroyed. I'm seeing…." He started to say before a noiseless explosion cut them off, coming from the _Dauntless_.

Brenton could see heavy smoke coming from the rear of the back of the Star Destroyer. He crossed his arms at this with frustration.

"The _Dauntless_ was disabled, focus on the MC80 and tell the _Scythe_ to focus on the _Dauntless_." He ordered, knowing that the battle was equal at the moment, he turned to the lieutenant and hummed.

The battle with the Alliance and Imperial loyalists was even, he needed to take one of the capital ships out of the fight before he could win.

The _Onslaught_ shook with more enemy fire hitting the ship like rain. He kept his footing on the bridge of his flagship.

"Sir, we have TIEs angling to the MC80… Their signatures just vanished." Harell stated.

Brenton blinked, it seemed someone had boarded the MC80. His interest was piqued at the moment.

It seemed fate would handle the MC80 for him.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the Imperial Remnant will be led by Thrawn and Pellaeon. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show the remainder of the battle of Fondor and the next phase of Brenton's plans and what he plans to do. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
